


Estaba destinado a ser tuyo [I Meant to be yours]

by ParadoxNialum



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight POV, Español | Spanish, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by " I Meant to be yours - The Twins Coven Animatic", Love Potion/Spell, Lumity, Luz Noceda POV, POV First Person, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNialum/pseuds/ParadoxNialum
Summary: Amity cometio un error con una pocima durante una de las lecciones de Luz antes de entrar a Hexside. Y Ahora acorralada tendra que averiguar como escapar de esa situacion para hacer el antidoto...antes de que Luz la encuentreLuz Noceda Yandere/Amity Blight
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Estaba destinado a ser tuyo [I Meant to be yours]

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un seeeeeeeeeeeeeeerio problema con el amor de las yanderes  
> Primero con el catradora y ahora con el Lumity. En verdad eso me inspira a hacer los momentos mas tiernos como oscuros que sean posible  
> Realmente el credito esta vez es del canal The Twins Coven con el animatic inspirado a su vez en el musical de Heathers mas que todo en la cancion I Meant to be yours
> 
> Dejo el link para que la vean para que lo disfruten tanto como yo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR1EkHMp4rA
> 
> Y Dejando eso de lado, espero que disfruten mi pequeño brote de inspiracion y prometo publicar pronto el proximo y final capitulo de "Un dia perfecto" 
> 
> Descargo toda la responsabilidad de Owl House a sus respectivos creadores Dana Terrance y Disney. Todo fue hecho sin fines de lucro y por amor al arte

Mantuvo silencio tanto como pudo 

Incluso tapando su boca para evitar el minúsculo ruido de su respiración, esperando que de esa manera estuviera en un silencio casi total. Podía sonar exagerado, pero ante la forma en que ella había estado no podían culparla por volverse de esa manera paranoica

Se mantuvo con la espalda pegada a la puerta, de todos los lugares que escogió para esconderse en ese momento, había escogido uno de los armarios de suplementos de la biblioteca, suficiente espacioso para moverse, pero estaba completamente confinada, sin ninguna clase de ventana para poder salir o una ventilación suficiente grande para escabullirse

En cuestiones de escape no era lo ideal 

Casi se le escapo un jadeo cuando pudo escuchar unos pasos resonando en el pasillo detrás de aquella puerta. Eran pasos pausados pero constantes, manteniendo un firme adecuado para no agotarse

── _“Oh no, ella sabe que estoy aquí”_ ──Trato de disminuir su respiración tanto como fuera posible mientras oía los pasos cada vez más cerca──

Pudo escuchar paso a paso, acercándose a su lugar ¿Acaso ella sabia que estaba escondida ahí? ¿Acaso lo sospechaba? ¿Lo estaba intuyendo? Los pensamientos feroces estaban atacando su cabeza sin piedad mientras una sensación de miedo se formaba desde lo mas profundo de su estomago 

Su cuerpo estaba temblando de manera leve cuando escuchaba esos pasos justo al otro lado de la puerta y pudo escucharlos detenerse. Podía apreciar la sombra de _ella_ por el pequeño espacio debajo de la puerta

Aquellos breves segundo parecían horas al no escuchar ningún otro paso…y fue cuando pudo ver como la sombra de _ella_ se alejaba en otra dirección y pudo escuchar pasos de nuevo, cada vez sonaban mas alejados hasta que finalmente dejaron de sonar ante la lejanía 

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio tras haber logrado alejarse de ella y su cuerpo involuntariamente se apoyaba en la puerta. Pero fue un grave error haciendo que la vieja madera de la puerta diera un suave pero sonoro en el eco chillido 

Su corazón quedo detenido y su mente rogaba a cualquier deidad presente que ella no lo haya oído 

Lamentablemente, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y ahora los pasos volvieron con rapidez para luego escucharse un fuerte golpe que la hizo despegarse de la puerta, después de ese se escucharon varios golpes como si buscaran romper la puerta cada vez llenándola de terror 

Pero la intensidad de los golpes iba disminuyendo hasta detenerse por completo. Por un momento pensó que intentaría algo más hasta que…

── ¿Amity? ──Ella la llamo── ¿Estás ahí adentro? 

Ella, por supuesto no respondió, mantuvo el mayor silencio posible, pero estaba segura que ella la había oído 

── Vamos, no estoy enojada. Si lo que me hiciste fue bastante feo…y la forma en que ayudaste a esa PUTA ──Exclamaba con cierto enojo gritándolo en el idioma original de su persona── Pero no es tu culpa. Así que, ¿porque no sales y lo hablamos con unos deliciosos malvaviscos como antes?

Amity se alejaba lentamente de la puerta, asegurándose de que el seguro estuviera puesto, pero estaba segura que una puerta de madera no iba a ser suficiente defensa para ella. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, la barrera que la protegía iba a ceder 

── Amity ──Su tono fue mas suave y cariñoso. Odiaba que usara ese tono…lo odiaba demasiado por el efecto que tenia sobre ella── Por favor, abre la puerta...ya dije que no tienes ninguna culpa, todo esta bien ¿verdad? Nada malo va a pasar ¿Vale? Solo déjame entrar 

──…¿Qué era esa nota? ──Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca── ¿Qué era esos planes para herir a todos que tenias ahí? 

Fue mas una suerte, y una muy mala para encontrar ese papel regado. Incluso en el estado que estaba, ella no era precisamente la persona mas cuidadosa de todas, pero encontrar escondido ese papel en su “lugar secreto” con el puño y letra de aquella persona solo levanto todas las alarmas 

Pudo escuchar el silencio detrás de la puerta 

── Ellos deben pagar ¿sabes? ──Iniciaba con un tono calmado, pero sonaba cada vez mas enloquecido conforme lo había oído── Ellos trataron de alejarte de mí, dijeron que estaba enferma por esa pócima, dijeron que podía ser peligrosa para ti. Tratar de mantenerme, tratar de estar bien, solo para que me dejaran poder estar a tu lado…eso es cruel, eso es inhumano…bueno, yo soy la única humana…pero…eso no los disculpa por haberte contaminado y ahora estas asustada de mi 

Su tono pasaba de calmado a una de ruego 

── Tu no me tienes miedo ¿Verdad, Amity? 

Pero en lugar de responder, trate de razonar con ella 

── Luz ──Mencione su nombre── Puedo ayudarte, si me das un tiempo…si estas…

── ¿Verdad, Amity? ──La interrumpió con la interrogante. Ignorando cualquier otra palabra, parecía desesperada por su respuesta── ¡DIMELO, NO ME TIENES MIEDO, ¿VERDAD?! ──Su tono sonaba cada vez mas errático y furioso antes de que se escuchara un golpe firme en la puerta── 

Su corazón latía con fuerza ante el pánico. Ante la ira de la humana, estaba segura de que su tiempo de acción se reduciría constantemente. Por lo cual tratando de calmar todo lo que podía su voz contesto 

── No tengo miedo de ti ──Murmuraba bajo, pero fue suficiente para que ella escuchara── Pero…es mi culpa que estés enferma 

Si era su culpa que aquella persona que era generalmente torpe en su manera de hablar, pero optimista y amable de manera genuina ahora se había vuelto en peligro tanto para los demás como para si misma. A pesar de las dudas que podría generar, ella logro entrar a Hexside. 

Si bien, Luz poseía otros amigos, fue directamente hacia ella para pedirle consejos y lecciones anteriores para poder integrarse sin problemas. Podía haberse negado, debió haberse negado, pero ver el entusiasmo y el deseo de aprendizaje como su confianza en los conocimientos la hizo sentir alagada, mas tomando en cuenta que poco a poco se habían vuelto amigas 

Aunque no era la mejor estudiante, se esforzaba en atender a cada una de sus tutorías y entonces fue cuando llegaron a ese nefasto momento: Las opciones. Todo fue en un inicio divertido, desde mezclar hasta probar algunas pociones con efectos menores  
Desde que Luz adquiriera rasgos verdaderos de un felino por una hora hasta que ella tuviera un cabello multicolor, todo eran risas y alegrías. Todo fue hasta esa opción, la pocion de atracción. Se suponía que era una pocion que haría al individuo tener mas encanto o buena apariencia como las ilusiones de su hermano Edric

Y Luz con descuido decidió bebérsela. Al principio pensaron que no había ningún efecto…hasta los días siguientes, todo empezando a empeorar y todo por no haber sido cuidadosa, todo era su culpa 

Pero eso no significaba que no podía arreglarlo, pero su prioridad presente era poder de esa situación, empezó a buscar por el armario, algo que le resultara útil para su escape. Generalmente en los armarios de la biblioteca dejaban desde objeto perdidos hasta libros viejos, si encontraba algo que permitiera derribarla o darle un chance para huir, tendría una oportunidad 

Bien, esto puede servir Había encontrado un manual de ilusiones para principiantes, tal vez podría ayudarla. Fue cuando escucho la puerta y pensó que Luz finalmente la abrió, pero cuando volteo noto algo pasar por debajo de ella 

Era un papel con un dibujo que pudo reconocer, era el glifo característico de ella, el hechizo de luz 

── No es tu culpa ──Pude escucharla al lado de la puerta con ese tono amable que daba. Me acerque a tomar el papel── No es tu culpa que yo tenga estos sentimientos. Solo surgieron…desde la primera vez…──Como odiaba que desarrollara ese tono tan amable combinado con su actitud alegre y torpe── Aunque no eras tan agradable al inicio, siempre parecías tener todo en control, siempre determinada, siempre elegante, siempre elevándote con tu talento…siempre…hermosa 

Ese tono cariñoso generaba escalofríos en mi como un efecto diferente en mi corazón. Me decía a mi misma que era por culpa de la opción que ella actuaba así, que era solo culpa de ese maldito brebaje, pero…con ese papel en mis manos y tocando con delicadeza ese símbolo viendo como el papel se volvía una esfera de luz, no pude evitar rememorar ese momento 

Yo estaba tan enojada cuando creí que ella había hecho trampa y mas cuando me sentí humillada frente al aquelarre del emperador, sin embargo, ella se acerco y me consoló a pesar de que actuara de manera dura. Tal vez no entendía lo sagrado que podía ser un trato, pero estoy segura que aun si lo hubiera entendido, ella me hubiera enfrentado para defender a la pequeña criatura que siempre la sigue

Así era ella, dulce y compasiva, amable y torpe, pero con un optimismo que hizo que aun pese a todo, se acercara a mi 

Mire con duda tanto la esfera de luz en mi mano como el libro de ilusiones 

── Por favor Amity. Yo…solo quiero estar a tu lado, déjame entrar ──Su tono no dejaba de ser suplicante y amoroso. Por un momento dude y casi acerque mi mano a la perilla para quitar el seguro── ¿Tu no eras feliz de esa manera? ¿Sin que nadie te molestara? ¿Pasando el rato juntas? ¿Divirtiéndonos solo nosotras dos? ¿Acaso era tan malo? 

No…no era malo, al menos para ella…hasta que recordó bien porque estaba en ese armario y porque tenia que encontrar la manera de curar a Luz 

La poción de atracción era simple pero poderosa, cuando indago más, se dio cuenta porque era necesario tener controlado los ingredientes, porque los efectos podían llegar a ser peligrosos. Desde un simple flechazo, hasta un amor mas profundo…llevándolo a una obsesión peligrosa, no pudo rememorar como una de sus viejas amigas, Boscha, fue repentinamente atacada de manera brutal 

Uno pensaría que fue la fauna de las islas hirvientes, pero Amity entre las numerosas notas que descubrió, sabia muy bien que fue Luz quien no dudo en atacarla cuando estaba en sola 

La poción estaba haciendo peligrosa a Luz de manera y ese plan de dañar a otros cuando Willow y Augustus descubrieron que estaba bajo los efectos de esa opción, buscaron detenerla mientras Amity buscaba la cura

── Podríamos solo pasar el rato, comer dulces, leer Azura exagerando los diálogos…nadie nos molestara, nadie…

Seguía en calma, pero podía notar la impaciencia. La había visto tener cambios de humor repentinos de pasar de tranquila a furiosa y estaba segura que cuando se pusiera furiosa, le quedaría poco tiempo 

Estaba ojeando el viejo libro de ilusiones buscando algo útil. La mayoría de las cosas no podrían engañarla tan fácilmente, Luz se había vuelto demasiado perceptiva al tener a un ilusionista de amigo, no solo tendría usar una buena ilusión, sino tenia que ser algo que la engañara en el estado emocional que ahora estaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron directo en una pagina 

“Como un doble de manera simple” 

Una idea se formaba en Amity, una idea tétrica y desalmada, pero podría funcionar. Luz le había quitado su varita de aprendiz, pero agradecía los descuidados alumnos de que venían a la biblioteca y perdían las suyas, pudiendo encontrar una con facilidad. Con una varita en una mano y un libro en la otra, estaba empezando a materializar su plan, pero también pudo escuchar la impaciencia de Luz 

── Amity, abre la puerta…──Su tono dejaba de ser amable y compasivo, pasando a ser mas agresivo── ¡Amity, abre la puerta ahora! ──Sus golpes eran mas fuertes pero no dejaba que eso la desconcentrara de formar el trazo que necesitaba para crear el doble──…¡YA DIJE QUE NO TIENES QUE ESTAR ASUSTADA! 

De manera ágil, había logrado crear una copia perfecta de si misma. Su expresión no lucia para nada viva, era casi como un cadáver levantado…mucho mejor para su idea. Buscaba algo mas en el armario entre las viejas ropas perdidas y encontraba una bufanda suficiente resistente

── Amity, no me hagas entrar…porque voy a destrozar esta puerta, si tengo que hacerlo ──Sabia que su tiempo se estaba agotando, preparo la bufanda alrededor del cuello de su duplica y la ato con firmeza suficiente alto para que esta se elevara por encima de sus pies. La tela se tensaba ante el peso del cuerpo de su doble, pero no se rompía── Voy a contar hasta tres…

Después de haber terminado, se posiciono en el espacio que quedaría cuando la puerta se abriera y pudo escuchar como estaba canalizando un hechizo, probablemente usando su varita practica 

── Uno…

Amity tragaba saliva, si ese truco no funcionaba, si ella descubría la ilusión, todo habría terminado 

── Dos…

Solo mantuvo tanto silencio como pudo, el deseo de cerrar los ojos era constante, pero trato de mantenerse alerta, ante todo 

── ¡Ah! ¡Que importa! 

Un pequeño estallido se formó en la perilla de la puerta destrozándola y permitiendo a Luz entrar empujándola con fuerza. Permanecí completamente quieta en la sombra producida por la puerta abierta

── Se acabo el juego Ami…

Fue entonces cuando lo vio 

Incluso cuando yo misma había creado aquella escena, era perturbador ver una imagen de mi misma ahorcada en pleno armario. Con los ojos ya nublados indicando que había perdido la vida ya hace un tiempo, impidiendo cualquier tipo de resucitación inmediata. Totalmente inmóvil, era una vista que helaba la sangre a cualquiera 

Al no escuchar ninguna reacción temí lo peor y estaba preparada para atacar en cualquier momento 

Hasta que pude verla temblar, pude ver como ella caía de rodillas soltando la varita que le permitió entrar, y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas 

── No…──Murmuraba cerrando los ojos── Dios no…──Estaba completamente abrumada── Amity…¿Por qué? ──Cerraba los ojos negando la cabeza con firmeza── No se suponía…que fuera así…──No abrumada no era la palabra correcta, destruida era más precisa──…Se suponía que estaríamos juntas…entonces ¿Por qué me dejas sola…? ──Elevaba la mirada hacia su doble con la más pura desesperación en sus ojos── 

Estiraba su mano de manera lenta y miedosa para tomar la mano de su doble mientras iba sollozando todavía mas 

── ¿No fui suficiente? ¿Tanto me odiaste? ¿Tanto deseabas alejarte de mí? ──Sus palabras eran cada vez mas desesperada. Haciendo que yo tuviera un nudo en el estómago al verla así── Yo…te amo…──Murmuraba mirando desconsolada mi supuesto cadáver antes de tomar la varita…y apuntarse a ella misma── Ya no hay motivo para continuar 

Reaccione rápido antes de que pudiera hacer un hechizo y me posicione a su espalda. Con el libro en mis manos lo levante con todas mis fuerzas, ella parece haber notado mi movimiento y volteaba sorprendida solo para que pudiera golpearla, el impacto del viejo pero grueso logro derribarla y noquearla. 

Respiraba agitada con el libro todavía en mis manos temblorosas, mirando a Luz inconsciente 

Pude sentir humedad en mi rostro, ante las acciones y palabras de ella, no necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber que estaba soltando lagrimas 

Solo me acerque con cuidado y pude ver su rostro inconsciente cubierto de lágrimas, acerque mi mano para acariciar con cuidado su mejilla limpiándolas 

── No te preocupes…ya todo estará bien ──Murmuraba tanto para ella como para misma──

Esto iba a terminar ahora

[…]

── Mi cabeza ¿Con que me golpee esta vez? 

Al verla despertar, todos estuvimos cuidadosos 

Willow y Augustus estaban preocupados pero atentos. Luz los había encerrado en una cueva usando un glifo de hielo para sellarla

La bruja búho, aunque mantenía guardia, estaba igual de preocupada. Ella había sido engañada por Luz y por la falta de su poción estuvo convertida en esa criatura espeluznante. Había sido un problema lograr controlarla y hacerla volver a la normalidad para poder obtener el antídoto para Luz. Y la pequeña criatura simplemente fue atada con ese objeto humano llamado cinta adhesiva

── ¿Por qué todos me están mirando? ──Rápidamente parecía entrar en pánico── ¿Me volví un monstruo? ¿Acaso tengo algo raro como un tercer ojo o cuernos? ──Buscaba de manera desesperada en su rostro alguna nueva protuberancia, pero eso solo hizo que todos sonrieran incluyéndome──

Era la misma y torpe Luz que conocíamos 

── Es una larga historia, niña, pero ahora me deberás bastante por haberme engañado ──Mencionaba la mujer mayor a lo cual Luz no pudo evitar mirar confundida── Es mejor que no lo recuerdes, fueron días muy extraños ──Luz no pudo evitar mostrar un adorable puchero ante las palabras de ella. Di una suave risa ante aquello lo cual llamo la atención de ella── 

── ¿Amity? ──Un escalofrió paso por mi espalda al escucharla llamarme. Por un momento creí que lo mencionaba con ese mismo tono de antes── ¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mí? ──Pude sentir un leve calor en mi rostro por la vergüenza y cruzaba los brazos volviendo a mi mueca estoica── 

── Solo pensé en todos los problemas que tendría si la persona a la que doy tutorías cometiera algún crimen, no quiero ser la responsable de otra bruja búho ──Pude ver como la mujer mayor ante esa mención saco su lengua de manera infantil provocando que rodara los ojos y pude escuchar reír a Luz, su risa fue el mejor sonido anti estrés que pude haber escuchado──

No pude evitar sentirme mal por las personas que fueron lastimadas por culpas de esa tonta pócima. 

Pero era mejor que nadie supiera quien fue el atacante, ni tampoco porque lo hizo 

Era mejor que todo permaneciera en silencio entre todos y todos olvidáramos este incidente

Sin embargo…los recuerdos de ese cariño y ese amor, aun cuando siguiera repitiéndome que solo fue por esa poción, si una pequeña parte era los verdaderos sentimientos de Luz

Mi corazón continuaba acelerándose cuando la tenia cerca, me llenaba de dicha cuando la oía reír, y me preocupaba por ella cuando estaba en algún problema. No quería que lo que fuera que estuviera afectándola o afectándome fuera por una poción. Quería que fuera real…y si una pequeña parte eran sus sentimientos sinceros, era algo que se mantendría en mi mente durante mucho tiempo

[…]

Después de que todos se retiraran. Oír a King jurarme venganza solo hizo sentir ternura y ver a Eda, Gus y Willow bien me llenaba de alivio 

Pero eso no se comparaba en nada al verla a ella, esa imagen de ver su cuerpo colgado e inerte y sin vida, me hizo sentir el mayor vacío que pudiera imaginar

La sola idea de verla muerta, hacían que el mundo perdiera sentido para mi 

Me sentía terrible, no porque recordara todo lo que hice, no por las cosas horrendas que le hice a mis amigos cuando sentía esa euforia, no por esa especie de liberación de mi timidez y mis sentimientos hacia ella, gracias a la poción. Sino porque a pesar de todo, solo había una cosa en mi mente que estuvo presente cuando desperté 

Era que ella estaba viva

Era lo único que me importaba

Era lo único que me hizo sentir como si hubiera obtenido un billete ganador de la lotería 

Solo era una ilusión, una terrible ilusión creada durante su momento de euforia para detenerla 

Era verdad, la poción la insto a hacer cosas terribles sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella de manera normal no lastimaría a sus amigos 

Pero de igual manera, no la obligo a amarla 

Ella ya la amaba con todo su ser y durante ese tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz poder compartir esos breves pero bellos momentos en soledad

Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no pronto, pero si algún día estarían juntas sin que nadie los molestara, mientras ella estuviera viva, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara 

Y En la soledad de su habitación en la caja búho, tomando su teléfono para ver una foto de ella junto con su persona amada, solo murmuro 

── Buenas noches Amity, te amo ──Y Después de dar un beso al rostro de la bruja de cabellos esmeralda de esa foto, se acomodaba──


End file.
